


contemporary art

by dizzy



Series: byebye 20gayteen daily fic advent [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Prompt:tying up during sex, but slice in the life style that you both write





	contemporary art

It doesn't start as a sex thing. 

It starts as a play thing, a messing around thing. A prank thing. Dan tying deft knots, finding amusement in the growing distress as Phil tried to free himself. Laughter, mocking, dancing around, teasing like he won't be able to get it undone. 

But he always did, with barely a few flicks of his fingertips. And Phil was freed, left rubbing circles around barely-reddened wrists and frowning with an intensity that Dan begins to catch onto after only about the third or fourth time. 

"I don't want you to tie me up," Phil says, looking caged already without any restraints at all. "Not like, bondage." 

It takes a week of digging around on the internet, a couple of frantic masturbation sections where his imagination takes the reigns, and then even more careful thought about it before Dan brings it back up again by saying, "I think there's something we can try."

*

"The rope has to stay loose," Dan says. "It says I should be able to fit two fingers underneath it." 

"But your fingers are massive." Phil helpfully points out. "Is that going to be too much space?" 

"I don't think so?" Dan wiggles two fingertips underneath the line that crosses right by Phil's nipple. "How's that feel?" 

"Little to the left," Phil says. 

Dan pinches the nipple just to acknowledge Phil's cheekiness. "But really?" 

"It's good," Phil says. 

He's shifting his feet back and forth, fingers flexing with nervous energy. Normally Dan would try to soothe it, but tonight it feels like part of the play. He wants Phil to feel every ounce of this anticipation making him squirm where he stands. 

Dan's definitely enjoying it. He walks around behind Phil and the sight of the black silk rope against his skin is startlingly lovely. 

*

"What's it called again?" Phil asks. 

Dan licks his lips. His mouth is dry. This is ridiculous. They're not even really doing anything. 

"Shibari," he says. 

Phil's eyes are closed and he's breathing deeply. He's hard, hanging heavy between his legs. "Are you finished?" 

They started by looking at pictures. Phil's been turned on since then but he hasn't so much as requested with any kind of serious tone that anything be done about it.

They definitely couldn't have done this ten years ago. Longevity in the relationship has taught them patience. Or maybe Phil just knows Dan's not gonna be distracted away from a task until he thinks it's perfect. Hopefully it's one of those things Phil loves about him, a counterbalance to Phil's one sometimes (often) impatient nature. 

So it shouldn't surprise Phil at all when Dan's response is: "No. Not yet."

He takes the doubled up ends of the rope in his hand and looks over at the computer screen again. It'll be hotter when he can memorize how to do this without frequent consultation, but he doesn't want to fuck this up. 

He wants to do it right. For Phil, for himself. 

He crosses the rope over Phil's shoulder, stepping around to the front. He weaves and under and over and back across the other shoulder, tugging and then testing with two fingers again before he starts the final knot. 

*

"I think I'm done," Dan says, stepping back. 

The black was definitely a good choice. 

"Can I see?" Phil asks.

There's a pink flush to Phil's face and neck that's crawling down his chest. His arms are long and pale and dotted with freckles here and there. His nipples are hard and kind of puffy where the rope crosses around them, outlining the softness of the flesh there like a bikini top missing a few vital bits. 

Dan reaches out and hooks a finger through the knot that meets in the middle of his chest, tugging lightly. Phil makes a noise at that, sort of a gasp.

Dan stands behind him, reaching around so his arms bracket Phil's. He slides his palms up Phil's chest, feeling the texture of the lines of the rope harness and warm flesh in between. When he reaches Phil's collarbones he starts the same slide but back down, ending with his hand wrapped around Phil's cock. "What do you think?" 

Phil leans his head back against Dan's shoulder. "I think I want you to fuck me now," he says, captivated by the sight of himself. "And I think next time... I want you to do my whole body." 

“It’s sloppy,” Dan says, already noticing a place where he looped the wrong way. He kisses Phil’s shoulder. “You’ll have to let me practice a lot.” 

Phil laughs. He sounds breathless. “It’s hot.” 

“You’re hot.” He kisses Phil’s neck. “You’re always hot. But like this, you’re art.” 

Phil looks pleased by that. “I’m your art.” 

“Cheesy.” He kisses the line of Phil’s jaw, and then presses his hips forward. “Come on, art. It’s time for me to appreciate you.”

([visual aid](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/82/15/8f/82158ff91afca5fa9dc94962a810845b--rope-art-fetish-fashion.jpg))

**Author's Note:**

> [find it on tumblr here!](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/181019602585/byebye-20gayteen-daily-fic-advent-dec-11)


End file.
